warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderleg/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 78 moons (6.5 years) at death Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |death=Greencough |kit=Spiderkit |apprentice=Spiderpaw |warrior=Spiderleg |starclan resident=Spiderleg |formermate=Daisy |mother=Ferncloud |father=Dustpelt |daughter=Rosepetal |son=Toadstep |brothers=Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |sisters=Larchkit, Hollykit, Icecloud |mentor=Mousefur |apps=Mousewhisker, Ambermoon |temporary app=Dawnpelt |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Path, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Spiderleg is a long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly, and amber eyes. Spiderleg was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud as Spiderkit with his brother Shrewkit. He became Spiderpaw and mentored by Mousefur. Before the Great Journey, his siblings Hollykit, Larchkit and Shrewpaw perish which greatly upsets him and his parents. After the journey, he was one of the first cats to become a warrior at the lake, named Spiderleg. He went on to mentor Mousewhisker and father Daisy's kits, Toadstep and Rosepetal. He fought in the Great Battle where he lost his mother, and soon afterwards, his youngest siblings Foxleap and Icecloud. He was given his second apprentice of Ambermoon, and after a fight with badgers, he lost his father, and was notably depressed about it. Ultimately, Spiderleg succumbed to greencough and ascended to StarClan. History ''The New Prophecy :Spiderpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan, his mentor being Mousefur. His mother, Ferncloud, has a new litter of kits, Birchkit, Hollykit and Larchkit. Spiderpaw's littermate, Shrewpaw, is hit by a monster as the Twolegs destroy the forest, and his two younger sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit, die of starvation. He travels with the Clans on the Great journey and once they reach the lake territories, he almost falls off of the cliff of ThunderClan's new camp. He is made a warrior, given the name Spiderleg, and cheers for his mentor when she retires to the elders' den shortly thereafter. Power of Three :Spiderleg now has his own apprentice, Mousepaw, and two new siblings, Foxkit and Icekit. Mousepaw soon becomes a warrior named Mousewhisker, and Spiderleg temporary mentors the ShadowClan apprentice, Dawnpaw, when Tawnypelt and her kits seek refuge in ThunderClan. Spiderleg fathers two kits with Daisy, who are named Rosekit and Toadkit. He is shown to be awkward and distant toward his kits. Spiderleg gets sick with a cough, and before he joins the other sick cats in the abandoned Twoleg nest, Daisy tells him he should spend more time with their kits instead of solely focusing on his warrior duties. He admits to Leafpool that he never intended to have kits with Daisy, and that it just happened, and that he feels clumsy and useless around them. Later, he is seen playing with his kits. Omen of the Stars :His kits are now warriors, Toadstep and Rosepetal. During the drought, Spiderleg is on a patrol to fetch water for the Clan, and ends up getting stuck in the mud around the shrunken lake with Berrynose, and the two toms are pulled out by Thornclaw. Before the battle against the Dark Forest, Spiderleg teaches the elders battle moves. It is mentioned that his muzzle is beginning to turn gray and he would be joining them soon. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Spiderkit and Shrewkit are kits in the nursery, born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt. The two kits are noted to be noisy and playful, and they play with a ball of moss and a puddle of water while Firestar is preforming a ceremony. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Spiderleg has a new apprentice, Amberpaw. In addition, his son, Toadstep, and sister, Icecloud, have died from a greencough epidemic. While patrolling the border stream, Amberpaw falls in and Spiderleg helps her climb out. He joins a patrol to check for badgers, when a rook attacks Amberpaw and Spiderleg protects his apprentice. He fights in the battle with the badgers and comes out as one of the most injured. Dustpelt dies during the battle, and Spiderleg helps to bury his father. ''Novellas :In '''Dovewing's Silence, his mother Ferncloud is one of the cats to die in the Great Battle, and he is seen resting his tail comfortingly on Dustpelt's shoulder as the two toms sit vigil for her. Not long after, his brother Foxleap dies from his infected wounds. Detailed description :Spiderleg is a lithe, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, and amber eyes. He has a long tail, glossy fur, and a muzzle flecked with gray. Trivia Interesting facts *As of Bramblestar's Storm, Spiderleg still loved Daisy.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *In The Last Hope, it is noted that Spiderleg has known Mousefur and Purdy longer than any cat in ThunderClan. However, at the time, there are many cats still living in ThunderClan that have known Mousefur much longer, such as Firestar, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have known Purdy longer than any cat in the Clan. *In the allegiances of Starlight, Spiderpaw is incorrectly listed as Cloudtail's apprentice. This has not been fixed with the reprinted covers. *In Long Shadows Spiderleg is assigned to go on a hunting patrol for the sick cats, although he is one of the ill cats. *In Leafpool's Wish, he is mistakenly said to be Hazelkit's father. *He is mistakenly said to have gray-black legs. *He is mistakenly said to have a bright pelt. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages